nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Havemeforty/My ratings for Nitrome games
Bit like PEGI ratings : 3 and 7 Hot Air : 7+ (as it is high pontential to cause excessive distress to those under the permitted age, thanks SQhi) Sandman : 3+ Chick Flick : 7+ (as it features bunnies with alcoholic drinks in the level 3 background) Roly Poly : 3+ Feed Me : 3+ Gift Wrapped : 3+ Scribble : 3+ Frost Bite : 3+ Tanked Up : 7+ (for use of guns) Magic Touch : 3+ Skywire : 3+ Space Hopper : 3+ Dangle : 3+ Hot Air 2 : 7+ (same as Hot Air 1) Square Meal : 3+ Toxic : 7+ (for fear) Yin Yang : 3+ Nanobots : 7+ Off the Rails : 7+ Headcase : 7+ Pest Control : 3+ Twang : 7+ Thin Ice : 3+ Snow Drift : 3+ Jack Frost : 7+ Aquanut : 7+ Go Go UFO : 3+ Dirk Valentine : 7+ (for use of guns) Magneboy : 3+ Cheese Dreams : 3+ Snot Put : 3+ Knuckleheads : 7+ (for fear) Skywire 2 : 3+ Small Fry : 3+ Mutiny : 7+ Final Ninja : 7+ (for use of ninja stars) Onekey : 3+ Mallet Mania : 3+ Dog House : 3+ Numbskull : 3+ Bomba : 7+ Flipside : 3+ Toxic 2 : 7+ (for fear and nudity) Fat Cat : 7+ Frost Bite 2 : 3+ Icebreaker : 7+ Pixel Pop : 3+ Flash Cat : 7+ Twin Shot : 7+ (for use of bow and arrow) Mirror Image : 7+ Glass Works : 7+ Icebreaker 2 : Red Clan : 7+ Rustyard : 3+ Final Ninja Zero : 7+ (for use of ninja stars and due to a scene showing naked people in the tank) Powerup : 3+ Cosmic Cannon : 3+ Droplets : 3+ Double Edged : 7+ (for violence) Castle Corp : 7+ Parasite : 7+ (for fear) Twin Shot 2 : 7+ (for use of bow and arrows) Rockitty : 7+ Nebula : 3+ Cave Chaos : 7+ (for fear) Graveyard Shift : 7+ (for fear and use of guns) B.C. Bow Contest : 7+ (for use of bow and arrows) Cold Storage : 3+ Icebreaker 3 : The Gathering : 7+ Avalanche : 3+ Rubble Trouble New York : 7+ (for use of demolition tools) Skywire VIP : 3+ Blast RPG : 7+ Tiny Castle : 7+ Chisel : 3+ Bullethead : 7+ (for use of guns) Fault Line : 7+ Ribbit : 3+ Worm Food : 7+ Squawk : 3+ Temple Glider : 3+ Sky Serpents : 7+ Happy Jump Land - Enemy 585 : The Last Henchman : 3+ Super Treadmill : 7+ Bad Ice Cream : 3+ Rush : 7+ The Bucket : 3+ Canary : 7+ (for use of guns) Test Subject Blue : 7+ (for use of guns) Chisel 2 : 3+ Knight Trap : 7+ (for fear) Steamlands : 7+ (for use of guns) Test Subject Green : 7+ (for use of guns) Silly Sausage : 3+ Test Subject Arena : 7+ (for use of guns) Office Trap : 7+ (for fear) Rubble Trouble Tokyo : 7+ (for use of demolition tools) Canopy : 3+ Mega Mash : 7+ (for the use of Ninja Stars in the Ninja game) Steamlands Player Pack : 7+ (same as Steamlands) Stumped : 7+ (for fear) Nitrome Must Die : 7+ (for use of guns and violence) Lockehorn : 7+ (for violence in 2-player mode) Rubble Trouble Moscow : 7+ (for use of demolition tools) Rainbogeddon : 3+ Swindler : 3+ Skywire VIP : Extended : 3+ Gunbrick : 7+ (for gun references on the brick) Cave Chaos 2 : 7+ (for fear and due to the ending scene where a miner is a bit naked) Super Snot Put : 3+ Hot Air Jr : 7+ (same as Hot Air 1 and 2) J-J-Jump : 3+ Skywire VIP : Shuffle : 3+ Calamari : 3+ Turnament : 3+ Swindler : 3+ Ice Beak : 3+ Bad Ice Cream 2 : 3+ Category:Blog posts